


The Home(world) Team

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: M/M, Some of the ships might not be in here, i don't really know where this story is going, same with characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Haikyuu and Steven Universe crossover. <br/>All of the gems are guys instead of girls <br/>From Bokutos POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> I use the gem names for the characters BUT I put their real name in parentheses after. Let me know if that is helpful or not.

I am running, running, running, from enemies who are coming to shatter me, who have no mercy, who outnumber me greatly. The sun starts to blind me but I keep running.

Even if I go back to my troop, they'll shatter me for abandoning the person we are supposed to protect, Aquamarine. I pull out my weapon, a sword, from my shoulder. I stop running and prepare to fight. I am a lowly tourmaline quartz, I have nothing to lose. 

Then, as quickly as I was running, I wake up. I am covered in sweat and breathing hard. I have dreams, nightmares even, of war, even though I've only been in a few. 

Sometimes I die and sometimes it's one of my friends, teammates, like tigers eye (kuroo), Hawks eye (tanaka), leopard jasper (noya), ruby (lev), and even Ametrine (tsukki) sometimes. 

I imagine them pulling out their weapons too late, getting caught, getting trapped, getting shattered. 

I get out of bed and go to the training area. My whole troop is there. Technically, we're Aquamarines troop, but I've never seen his face or even his body and I'm pretty much the captain.

We all do our training, which we do every day to make sure we will always be ready for battle. We all provide helpful criticism for each other and make each other stronger. We fight each other too, for fun and to see what the other gem has got.

Ametrine (tsukki) won't stop making stupid comments about the rest of us and giving us not even helpful criticism. Leopard jasper (noya) is showing off to Ruby (lev), who is enjoying every second of it.   
Hawks eye (tanaka) is making comments on how he could do better than leopard jasper (noya) and this looks like it could turn into a fight very quickly. Tigers Eye (kuroo) is having an argument with Ametrine (tsukki), probably trying to convince him to fight. I am trying to keep track of everyone and make sure nothing gets too out of hand. 

I hear the sound of weapons being pulled out and look. Hawks eye (tanaka) and leopard jasper (noya) have started fighting. They are both pretty good and neither is winning right now. Leopard Jaspers gem is on his stomach and his weapon is a shield. He is using it very well against Hawks eye, who's gem is on his hand, so his weapon is a gauntlet. But they are both strong and the fight doesn't seem like it will end soon. 

Then I see someone shy standing at the door watching, awe written all over his face. No one ever comes to watch us practice, but we sometimes get new recruits to train with, maybe this is one of them? 

"Hey!" I shout at him and start walking over. He looks really nervous. "I'm Tourmaline Quartz. Who are you?" I ask. "I-I'm Sunstone. I'm a new recruit. It's nice to meet you. I'm going to go to the bathroom." he says and runs away.


	2. Determining Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing Sunstones (hinatas) strength.

Sunstone (hinata) bolted away from me as if he was terrified. He said he needed to use the bathroom but is there even a bathroom that way? I hope so, he looked like he was going to puke. 

I turned back around and saw everyone staring at me. Hawks eye (tanaka) and Leopard Jasper (noya) stopped fighting. 

"Who was that runt?" Ametrine (tsukki) asked. "Sunstone. A new recruit. Was he really that small?" I asked. "Yeah, he was probably rushed. Who knows how much of his gem powers he can use." Tigers eye (kuroo) responded. "But blue diamond wouldn't give him to us, one of the best units, if he wasn't at least slightly good." I said. "We aren't one of the best units. We could do so much better. But he looks rushed. But who knows, maybe his gem forces him to be small, like me. Maybe he's full grown for a Sunstone." Leopard Jasper (noya) stated. 

Then Sunstone (hinata) walked back in nervously. "H-hi! I'm stonesun it's nice to... Ugh!" He smacked his palm against his forehead. "Sorry let me try again. Hi! I'm Sunstone and it's nice to meet you all. I hope we can work well together." 

"Who would want to work with a runt like you?" Ametrine (tsukki) said. "Who are you calling runt? I'll show you! I'm fully formed for a Sunstone so there." Sunstone (hinata) exclaimed. 

"That's a good idea. Let's test your abilities." Tigers eye (kuroo) said. "Wait. We need to introduce ourselves first. Hello, I'm Tourmaline Quartz and I'm the captain of this unit." I said.  
Everyone went around and said their name.

"Okay, now let's test. Let's see... We'll have you fight... Me!" I decide. "Oh god... I don't know if I can do this..." He says. "Don't hold back! You don't need to worry about poofing me. Just make sure- Never EVER shatter a teammate." 

"Uhhhhhh.... Okay...." He responds hesitantly. I pull out my sword. "Ready?" I ask. "Sure...." 

I start to attack him. He's avoiding my attacks to the best of his abilities but I still land many hits on him. Why isn't he pulling out his weapon? Come to think of it, where is his gem? Is he actually a rush job, meaning he has no weapon? What is up with this guy? 

I'm beating him up pretty bad. He's decent at avoiding but apparently not much else. I keep landing blows and he's hurt. But he suffers through it anyway. Weird. 

Then he puts his head up and shouts "enough!" Then he starts to say "I don't have any..." I look behind him, astounded. I have never seen anything like this before. He looks behind him and sees that he has bright orange wings coming from the gem on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters are kind of short so I'll probably post them pretty close together. At least once a week.


	3. Some Gems Have Wings And They're Looking For Ways To Fly

"What?! What's happening?" Sunstone (hinata) practically shouts. "That's what we need to ask you!" I shout back. 

"They're wings. Duh." Ametrine (Tsukki) says. Ruby (lev) gasps when he hears that. "Do they work?" He says as he breaths in.

"I guess we'll have to find out." Sunstone (hinata) says. He starts to flap his wings a bit, not hard enough to get him off the ground. Then he does one hard flap and jumps and he's up in the air. I can hear everyone gasping and hear murmurs of "woah" and such. 

"Wow! I'm flying. I really am! I'm not defective! Wooooooo!" Sunstone (hinata) shouts. He continues flying, moving around and then Ametrine (tsukki) says "How is that even going to be helpful?" That is a good point.

"It's helpful because I can avoid more attacks and... and... I can fly to reach places that are too high up for me to reach?" 

"Yeah. You're really going to need that. Because you're a half-formed runt." Ametrine (tsukki) says. 

"I am not! I am fully grown! You're just jealous." 

"Why would I be jealous of a power that's useless?" Ametrine (tsukki) asks. 

"Fight me then! We'll see how useless it is!" Sunstone (hinata) says, full of anger. 

"Guys lets-"

"Okay let's go." Ametrine (tsukki) says. 

"Guys.." I try to say again. 

Ametrine (tsukki) pulls out his weapon, a long sword. My weapon is different because I have a short sword, which is generally easy to use but not fantastic. But I have the ability to pull out two swords and that makes up for the fact that they aren't the best. Ametrines (tsukkis) long sword has a wider range of attack, so he is good at defending himself, but his weapon is heavy, making him slightly slow. 

Ametrine (tsukki) starts jumping up really high and swinging at Sunstone. Sunstone (hinata) is avoiding his attacks.

"GUYS" I try to shout over the sound of Ametrine (tsukki) repeatedly jumping on the ground. They continue to ignore me. 

Sunstone (hinata) is backed into a corner near the door. Ametrine (tsukki) gets a solid hit on him and sends him flying into the ground. Just then, one of my superiors and Aquamarines superiors, Kyanite, walks through the door. Sunstone (hinata) smashes into him and they both fall to the ground. They lay there on top of each other for a second and then there is a poof of smoke. Kyanite was poofed by Sunstone.


	4. Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short and there may be a larger gap than before between posting time. I am getting ready for school and have a lot to do. But the next chapter will be posted within a week!

Oh no, oh god, oh shit!! He's poofed he's poofed what do I do what do I do. I am panicking.

I could get removed from the unit for this. I could get thrown in with the defective or misbehaving gems, to do all of the odd jobs no one wants. Hell, I could even be shattered for this. 

Kyanite is second to blue diamond. Like a prince of sorts. He has his own pearls and everyone under blue diamond works for him no matter what. It's not like they have much of a choice but that's not the point. 

Kyanite isn't seen by many and of course, the first time I get a chance to see him, he's poofed and its all my units fault. Everyone around me just stares in shock. Then Tigers Eye (kuroo) starts to laugh at our situation. "This is not funny! I could get shattered for this!" I say. Tigers Eye (kuroo) stops laughing then. Sunstone (hinata) looks up in fear and says "You could be shattered?!" 

"Yeah. Kyanite is second only to blue diamond. Do you know how important he is?! Get up, you're crushing his gem. We don't want him to reform with you still on top of him." 

Sunstone (hinata) quickly gets up and moves over to where everyone else is standing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it would come to this! I didn't think this would happen! Oh no! I'm so sorrrrrrrrrry!" Sunstone says. 

"It's, um... it's okay?" I reply. "Looks like we'll just have to wait for him to reform. This all because of you dumbass!" Ametrine (tsukki) says.

"It is not! This is your fault too! If you weren't so annoying and rude I wouldn't have fought you and this wouldn't have happened!"Sunstone (hinata) exclaims. 

They continue fighting. I try to stop them a few times but they don't listen and I start to tune them out. 

Then I see light coming from the area Kyanites gem is. "Shut up! He's reforming! We are all going to apologize when he is formed." I tell everyone. They actually shut up, a first. 

Kyanite is back and he doesn't look much different from before. His royal blue fringe covers his eyes. He is wearing a fancy shirt and pants. Not quite a tux but not quite casual. Kind of like a school uniform. The diamond insignia is on his shirt, right over his heart. He looks a little taller but not taller than Ametrine (tsukki). 

The only different thing this time is that his mouth is turned down in rage and I swear I can see blue fire around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that the gem weapon is based on placement of the gem.   
> Noya got a shield because he's the defender of the team and the shield is used for defense.


End file.
